Destiny
Destiny Destiny (1988-1989) was born in Shenyang, a city located in northeast China. He is a rare person because his saliva is highly toxic and corrosive. Moreover, Destiny's body can instantly grow up upon hearing the rumble of thunder. Every time when he grows up, the toxicity in his body will be greatly increased. His appearance reminds people to pay attention to the seriousness of environmental pollution. Birth and Childhood: Destiny was born in a Shenyang where is located in northeast China in 1988. During that period, air and water pollution was extremely bad in that place. Destiny’s parents were working in a local factory which produced iron and steel. Destiny was born in a small hospital in a raining day. When the nurse passed Destiny on to his mother, Destiny’ mother deep kissed Destiny’s mouth. That kiss caused Destiny’s mother sudden death. Later on, Destiny’s father took Destiny home. A cat, a pet in Destiny’s family, died after it licked Destiny’s pacifier. Destiny’s father was scared and confused. He tried to pick up the pacifier and lick and then he lost his life. Destiny was subsequently adopted by a female medical scientist whose name is Li Sun. When Destiny was three months old, and one day, Destiny’s body instantly grew up and looked like a 3 years old kid upon hearing thunder. Li sun found that Destiny was different with other children. Then she took Destiny to the Institute of Medicine where the place she was working at. By study on Destiny, medical scientists found Destiny’s saliva was toxic and the toxin will increase by his age. Adulthood: Since Destiny had been living alone in a compartment, Li Sun and other scientists bothered him to touch other people. When he grew up to 19 years old by hearing thunder over and over. Because of the negligence of security, Destiny escaped from Institute of Medicine. In order to prevent people to get hurt, police also went and helped to arrest Destiny. Destiny ran to a village and met a girl who was the same age with him. Destiny and this girl fell in love at first sight. He told the girl what he had experienced with. After hearing Destiny’s story, the girl kissed Destiny and then she died in Destiny’s arms because of intoxication. Death: Destiny pasted away in 1989. Destiny went to the top of a hill after he got the blow from the girl’s death. Meanwhile, police and those medical scientists also arrived there immediately. Destiny began to wail. At that moment, there was a deafening crash of thunder; Destiny was tore in half by the lighting. Destiny’s life was end. Medical Community: Medical specialists believe that during Destiny’s mother got pregnant, his mother became sick because of exposure to contaminants; those contaminants were absorbed by Destiny during his mother's pregnancy. That resulted in gene mutation and highly toxic in his body. Enlightenment: Because of appearance of Destiny, China realized the importance of the ecological environment. Thus, they began to work on improving people’s living environment gradually. On December, 1989, China enacts Environmental Law to prevent such tragedies from happening again.